


I Could Be A Silver Lining

by Lemonayde



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonayde/pseuds/Lemonayde
Summary: A town already full of sin is the perfect place for a demon to settle- which is why Awsten Knight has decided to call this place his own. Nothing can scare him away from it. Not even the famous demon hunter Geoff Wigington that comes around.





	I Could Be A Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont read this @ awsten and travis this is just for fun. Also, sidenote: this won't get very shippy, it's more of a...friendship gawsten? Awsten has the intent to mess with his feelings but it ain't happening.

The chime of Awsten’s phone almost went unheard against the familiar chaos of the bar, the three beeps nothing compared to the friendly banter and laughter that surrounded the whole building.

Dropping the damp rag he had been using to clean the counter into a bucket that he shoved out of sight of customers, he wiped his hands against his black uniform pants and dug into his pocket for his phone. 

The phone screen was just starting to dim when he tapped the text and quickly unlocked his phone to read it.

Asshole best friend: Call me. Now. (sent at 10:51 PM)

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, he pressed the icon of the phone and brought it to his ear as it began to ring. He waved to one of his coworkers to get their attention, pointing to the phone as he pressed his hip against the bar handle of the door to open it. The door didn’t even have time to fully close to block out the noise from inside before the phone was answered, immediately followed by an irritated voice crackling out of the phone speakers.

“About time! What part of ‘call me now’ do you not understand?”

“The fuck do you want, Otto? You know I’m working.” Awsten said, deliberately choosing to avoid the fact that only two minutes had passed since the message had been sent. When no response came, he continued. “This better be damn important.”

The sound of a door slamming came from the other end of the phone, followed by Otto muttering a string of profanities. Awsten frowned, leaning up against the wall and doing his best to ignore the dank smell of the alley. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine. Just trying to make sure no one can hear me from my hotel room. Damn blinds won’t close.” There was a rustling as he presumably triumphed against the blinds before a sigh. “Is anyone around?”

Glancing down the alley that the back door led to and then out to the street, Awsten shook his head before remembering to actually speak. Nothing but dirty dumpsters and unknown liquids, as usual. “No, no one’s out here. Can you please just tell me what’s going on? I need to get back to work and it smells like piss out here.”

“There’s a hunter coming. You need to get out of town.” Otto said without hesitation, the urgency in his voice being portrayed even over the line. “You can come stay at mine, or find out where Jawn is, whatever you want, but you just can’t stay there. He-“

“Hold on.” Awsten interrupted, Otto’s voice halting in its tracks. “A hunter? Coming here?”

“You’re not exactly subtle about being there, Awsten. Even if I wasn’t a demon I could practically smell your presence from a mile away. That town reeks of ‘good luck’.” Otto deadpanned, causing Awsten to laugh.

“Not my fault I get around!” Awsten said, faux offense lining his voice before it returned to normal. “Anyway, how can you be so sure?”

“‘Cause this is no ordinary hunter, Aws.”

Awsten made a face, shaking his head. “First of all, don’t fuckin’ call me that. Secondly, spit it out already.”

“It’s Geoff Wigington.” Otto said, leaving a few seconds of silence after to let the information sink in. 

“Wow, I warrant the attention of a fuckin celebrity demon hunter? Cool.” Awsten said, earning a sound of disbelief from Otto.

“This is serious, Awsten! He’s killed hundreds of demons! Hundreds!” Otto exclaimed, sounding exasperated. “Look, I know you got this whole ‘its my town’ motto going on, but can you please leave? Just until he decides to call the hunt quits?”

Awsten was silent, debating over what Otto was asking. It was true that he was fond of this town. It’s not every day that you find a town so full of sin that you can fit right in, hiding right in plain sight. One where being a demon claiming souls might not even be the worst thing going on, and you might even be doing the world a favor by doing so. A place where some people just deserve to go to hell.

“That’s the gay one, right? Or bi or whatever?” He asked eventually, watching as someone walked by on the sidewalk.

Otto laughed, sounding more nervous than anything. “Yes? I think? Look, Awsten, whatever you’re thinking-” 

“I have to get back to work.” Awsten said suddenly, gears turning in his brain as an idea started the process of being formed, a small smile on his lips as he ran a hand through the light blue of his hair. “Call you later, Otto.”

“Awsten? Don’t you dare hang up, Awsten Kni-“ Otto’s voice was cut short as Awsten removed the phone from his ear and pressed the red ‘hang up’ button, the smile never straying from his lips as he opened the door once more.

A demon hunter, hm? This could be fun.


End file.
